Small power modules such as Intelligent Power Modules (IPMs) are often used in motor driving systems in industrial manufacturing, white appliances and the electric motors in electric vehicles/hybrid electric vehicles (EV/HEV). The small power module is usually manufactured by bonding wires to a lead frame and then encapsulating these components in a mold. For heat dissipation of these small power modules, a bare copper structure such as an exposed Direct Bonded Copper (DBC) is often used for heat dissipation. However, due to the small volume, the cooling capacity is relatively limited, large cooling fins are often required for heat dissipation.
As the overall structure of the small power module is formed by mold encapsulation, only connection terminals and pins are exposed, it is difficult to align the heat sink to the power module during the assembly process.